Effectively controlling access to the flight deck or cockpit of a passenger aircraft helps to control numerous risks associated with unauthorized cockpit entry. Typically, aircraft personnel have controlled access to the cockpit through an electronic locking mechanism disposed on or in the cockpit door and/or door frame/structure. Electronic locking systems typically involve solenoid systems having an electric solenoid, a control switch within the flight deck and a keypad for entering an access code. The solenoid when powered automatically engages to lock the door upon closing the door and retracts upon an authorized crew member requesting entry to the flight deck, and the pilots granting access to the flight deck via the control switch or by entering an access code with the keypad. In common applications, the solenoid is energized to project a pin which prevents unauthorized door opening. The solenoid is de-energized via the control switch or when the access code is entered which retracts the pin and allows the door to be swung open. A door deadbolt is also commonly available to positively lock the door closed in the event electric power is lost to the solenoid. The solenoid driven latch device, however, provides the normal capability to hold the door closed and locked.
While common electronic systems effectively control access, this must be balanced against the need to easily open the door for an authorized entry. Common solenoid systems therefore provide a taper at the engagement end of the pin which allows a catch assembly of the door strike mechanism to push the pin out of the way so the door can be opened under a rapid decompression event and with the pin in a partly engaged position. The pin taper, however, in combination with the flat faced catch assembly design, can adversely affect the electric door strike assembly's capability to withstand a forced entry.
There is therefore a need to provide a mechanism for aircraft cockpit door use which both permits the door to be opened easily for authorized entry yet provides sufficient retention capability to prevent unauthorized entry into the cockpit.